


Game of Sins

by RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Demons, Hair-pulling, Hentai, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: Satan has successfully persuaded Leviathan to purchase the hottest edition of the latest Dating Simulator video game. His latest plan to embarrass Lucifer and his beloved boss, Lord Diavolo, goes underway as he works with Leviathan to bring his mischievous idea to life.This latest game is unlike any other game Levi had played before. The difficulty of the game would depend on the players, and the players he had in mind would allow them to beat the game. However, this would only be possible if the players cooperated and used teamwork to successfully defeat the bosses.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	1. Sinful Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I brainstormed with a good friend. x) It entails on interesting subjects which involves a simulation video game that is Hentai edition. A prank is played and it sends a few of our favorite demons and MC into another one of Levi's dating simulator video games, except this time, it has a different spin. In order for the group to win and leave the game is to defeat the final bosses. Who else to make the bosses than two of the strongest demons within the Devildom?

"Satan! You _cannot_ be serious about this! You know he is going to kill us when he finds out... there is _no way_ we are going to get away with this..." Leviathan fretted as he stared at the monitor of his computer screen. His pale cheeks flushed at the image on the home screen. It was a lewd display of men and women on a full-on display. This game was the best of the best and it refrained from any sort of censorship. His orange eyes were wide and they could not tear away from the view before him.

A silky smirk appeared over the blonde mans face as he gazed at the home screen of the video game, "Levi, we have gotten this far in procuring the game, there really is no way we can back out now." He chuckled softly before turning to face the third eldest of the brothers. "Besides, if things go the way I plan, who knows, they may be thanking us. We have been very careful about not letting them catch on up to this point, now we only need to input their information, correct?" Satan questioned as he watched Leviathan pull up the command screen.

"Yes, this is true... but... oh man, I cannot believe we are doing this, I still think he is going to kill us!" Levi shook his head and his purple hair brushed over his forehead. He was simply sweating bullets. The anxiety caused his chest to tighten and every sound in the hallway caused him to tense in his seat.

"Don't worry too much about it, besides, they are in their meeting for Rayne's monthly summary review. We need only to wait for Asmo's text before we begin. Once they are all in the same area, we can pinpoint their location and send them in, isn't that correct?" he glanced towards Levi. If he understood correctly, so long as they were in the same area and Leviathan was able to input the data along with their information, he would be able to add them into the game with ease. 

Leviathan nodded slowly, "this is true... once we do it, there is no way I am watching that!" His cheeks flushed even brighter as he looked away. He could not believe this, why did he let Satan talk him into this? 

Satan shook his head and chuckled, "well, you are the game master, so you have to help them along, isn't that how it works? Besides, you have to do it, I am not as well versed in these types of matters as you are," he replied in an easy manner before he heard his D.D.D. go off. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it. He gave a bit of a dark grin and nodded. "Alright, Asmo is entering now, do it now before they decide to string him up for the intrusion," Satan spoke with a Cheshire Cat grin. They had merely a minute before the fifth eldest would be in real trouble. He knew the confusion of being inputted into a new environment would upset his impending doom.

"Okay, there, I have their names and titles assigned... Rayne is the main protagonist and Barbatos and Asmo has been assigned as her support group," he flushed as he began to explain. He had a hard time keeping his composure as he inputted the data and entered it. "Lord Diavolo and Lucifer have been assigned with the boss status as well... Oh man, oh, man..." he began to stutter again as he shook his head.

"Then... let the game begin," Satan said with a grin as the screen had changed and they were able to see the players on the screen. There was a mischievous glint within his eyes.

* * *

"What in the..." Lucifer was close to reaching out and stringing Asmodeus by his ankles for interrupting the meeting he was holding with Lord Diavolo and Rayne. They were in the middle of going over her progress thus far with her stay within the Devildom and her time at RAD. However, Asmo decided to waltz in and intrude on the meeting. He felt irritation at that moment for such an act, but now Asmo was nowhere in sight. On the same matter, Rayne was also nowhere to be seen either. 

"Well, this is odd," the deep voice of Lord Diavolo spoke as he glanced around. The only person he saw was Lucifer. Barbatos, Asmo, and Rayne were nowhere to be seen. They were just in his office but now, they were standing in the middle of what appeared to be a city, a city that was akin to one that was seen within the Human realm. "Lucifer? What just happened?" He questioned as he turned towards his right-hand man and long time best friend.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Lucifer spoke with a calm tone but he could feel his ire seething through. Who was responsible for this? He could not help but suspect Asmo in having something to do with this. "I am afraid to admit this, but I have a feeling my brothers may be behind this... I haven't a clue for what reasons, but it happened after Asmo walked into the office," he had a deep frown on his face and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "I will get to the bottom of this and see what they are up to, and they will be punished accordingly."

Diavolo had a bit of a serious look on his face as he listened patiently. However, his tight-lipped frown turned into a smile as he reached his arms out, "well, how about we figure out where we are and find out, if anything, this can be a nice little vacation from such hard work!" He gave a boisterous laugh as he watched him.

Lucifer could not help but heave a heavy sigh, "why do I get the idea you are enjoying this _way_ too much..." he shook his head and glanced towards the ground. 

"Maybe it is some sort of scavenger hunt! We should start by looking for Rayne and Barbatos, and Asmo of course, I wonder what this place is and how we came to be here," he turned and frowned. Now, where would they be, "that is if they were brought here as well? I do not see anyone else around here," he commented haphazardly. "Well, we are not going to find anything out this way! Let's have a look around, shall we?" he smiled and turned towards Lucifer.

Lucifer could not help but place a gloved hand over his temple as he closed his eyes. "As you wish, but this is not nearly worth this headache," he commented as he walked with Diavolo towards the direction he chose. Another laugh was the response to his words.

* * *

Where in the hell were they? One moment Rayne was sitting with Lord Diavolo and Lucifer going over her progress, which was more or less the same. Her academics had been going along smoothly, but Lucifer would not leave out the details of how she had a constant need to poke her nose within his family business. She could not help it, she had come to care about each of the brothers and even with their own little quirks and interesting dynamics. She only wanted to help them to the best of her abilities. As far as she was concerned, since she was living among them, she considered them close friends. Rayne hated to see her friends in trouble, be they demons or not.

"Um, Asmo, what are you doing here, and second off, where are we?" She pressed her brows together as she turned towards the Avatar of Lust. It was no secret he was one of the most beautiful demons within the Devildom and he took great care to keep up his appearances.

Asmo had a bit of a playful grin on his face as he softly hummed, "Well, this is _most_ interesting! Whatever could have happened!" he feigned innocence as he pressed the pads of his perfectly manicured hand against his lips. He gave a playful chuckle as he looked towards Rayne. His reddish-yellow eyes settled its gaze within her amethyst purple eyes with a grin curled over his face.

"I am not buying it, Asmo, spit it out, what is going on?" Rayne frowned as she placed a hand over her wide hip. Even though she stood at five feet tall, she stood at her full height to glance up towards the taller man. 

"Oh, princess, does it even matter? Besides, now I have you all to myself!" he said in a sing-song voice as he snuggled against her side. He pressed his cheek against her long ebony locks before linking his arm within hers. 

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, it caught their attention, "not quite alone, unfortunately, and I am interested to know the reason as to why we are here myself," Barbatos spoke as he kept an easy smile over his face. He watched the two. From the expression and energy Rayne had within, he could tell she was rather clueless, but Asmo had appeared more than aware of their circumstances.

Rayne pulled back slightly and raised a brow towards Asmo, "well, what is this, why are we here, are we in the human world?" she asked in her gentle German accent as she glanced around the town. It was similar to a city that could be seen in America where she spent the later parts of her life before her time started within the Devildom. 

Asmo hummed softly as he pouted and tilted his head, "Rayne, why would you reject me? We have the perfect opportunity to get much closer now," he gave a bit of a grin as he turned towards Barbatos. He could tell he had a rough idea of what was going on, at least as to their settings. There were no people around and everything seemed rather unnatural. "Fiiine," he groaned as he pulled out a pamphlet. "Oh, look at this..." he murmured as he grinned slightly. He opened it up and looked towards Rayne. "It appears that we are in one of Levi's games," he hands it towards Rayne.

"Again?" Rayne heaved a heavy sigh as she pulled the pamphlet from Asmo. Of course, he was behind this. "I am not getting blamed for this one, who else is behind it besides you and Levi," she questioned as she glanced over the words within the booklet.

"That would be telling, princess," he hummed gently as he glanced towards Barbatos. When Satan first came to him with this idea, he was rather surprised. However, he agreed to go along with their little plan. Any punishment doled out by Lucifer would be more than worth it, that is if Lucifer did not find himself enjoying their little plan. He had a feeling he might.

"What... the... actual... fuck... Asmo..." Rayne's eyes widened. "Another dating Sim? Why are these people nude, and what is a hentai?" she glanced up and watched him carefully. She had a feeling she would not like this. This only caused Barbatos to frown, he knew.

"Oh, my darling! I forgot, with your German roots and lack of knowledge of anime, well I am not familiar with it, but Levi explained it. He is better at telling you this, maybe, it is better if you find out for yourself," he hummed as he turned and gazed into the horizon.

Barbatos gave a bit of a sigh, "Miss Rayne, Hentai is a form of pornography. It is within animated worlds that Levi watches and it involves... exaggerated scenes." He then rounded on Asmo. "Asmo, what are you planning and why this sort of game?" For the first time, he had a bit of a frown over his lips. First of all, he was away from Lord Diavolo's side, which was hardly ever something that had occurred, and second of all, he worried about Rayne's role in all of this, and he had a feeling that Lord Diavolo and Lucifer was involved. No, he knew they were.

As Barbatos explained this, Rayne's eyes widened. "What... ASMO! WHAT THE FUCK!" she rounded on him.

"You know, when you first came here, you were such a pure little Christian girl, now look at you!" he crossed his arms and slightly clicked his tongue, "I am so proud of you, if you need some examples, I would gladly assist you with this," he snuggled up against her once more. 

At this point, Barbatos walked forward and pulled Asmo by the ear and away from Rayne. "If I am understanding this... to exit the game we need to..." he turned his gaze towards Asmo with a frown. He knew, he just did not want to admit it out loud.

"The protagonist has to, it is the only way to beat and leave the game," Asmo whined as he felt the Demon Lord's steward drag him by the ear. "You do not have to pull so hard!" he pouted, although he felt a wave of enjoyment within it. 

"Asmo, you and your brothers step out of line with this one. To involve Lord Diavolo in this..." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Please, tell me there is another way out of this," he spoke in silent whispers as he glanced over his shoulder towards Rayne.

"I am afraid not," Asmo had a serious look upon his face as he pulled from Barbatos' grip. "This is the only way we are able to exit this game, I am not to blame, I had no choice but to abide by my brother's words," he then smiled and turned towards Rayne. "We can either help her or stay here for an eternity. I am fine with either way, in fact, I am most content with staying here, this way I can spend more time with Rayne without any of the brothers hogging up all of her time!" he hummed as he walked back towards Rayne side.

While they spoke, Rayne stood in horror as she read over the pamphlet. "So... from what Lord Barbatos explained and the fact that we have to beat the main bosses... does that mean," she turned to face Asmo, her purple eyes slightly trembling.

"Mmmhmmm, the protagonist, which is you, must defeatthe bosses, which would be no other than Lord Diavolo and Lucifer," Asmo explained as he watched her. "But, do not fret, my princess, Barbatos, and I are here to help you with this!" he explained with a coy grin. This caused Barbatos to glance towards him from the side. 

With this new information, her eyes widened gently. "I... but... how? How can you two help me? Why? I do not understand this. This is too much... I do not know how to even begin, they would not even go for it!" She turned away and hugged herself tightly. She knew Lord Diavolo and Lucifer were both powerful. How would someone like her even approach them if she wanted to? She was not very experienced when it came to these sorts of things. In fact, she had never even lain with a man before. She was a virgin. "Besides!! I do not even know what to do! I never had..." she trailed off and looked away, her cheeks began to flush.

Asmo could sense what she was about to say because he sensed it. "You have never had sex before?" He raised a brow. It did make sense, she was pure and as far as he knew, none of his brothers had made a move on her that led to that particular direction. "Aw, Princess, are you sure you do not want to practice with me," Asmo tilted his head and winked as he played with his caramel-pinkish blonde hair. 

Finally, Barbatos took a deep sigh. He did not like this, one bit, but he felt there was no choice in the matter. "As much as it pains me to say this, Rayne, we will get through this together. If anything, we can see if there is a way to get out of this, but if worse comes to worst... then I will offer my assistance in any way I can. But Asmo, there will be punishment when this ridiculous game is over. You will spend a week in my dungeon," he spoke gravely towards the Avatar of Lust. He had not mentioned this bit to anyone, he knew it was a rumor, but he had confirmed this to be the case.

At his threat, Asmo simply grinned and winked towards Barbatos and tilted his head, "I look forward to it," he mused. If things went well, then it would be worth it.

Rayne still felt beside herself with all of this information. Barbatos said he would help her, but how could he help in such a situation? She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Asmo, I am going to kick your ass and Levi's and anyone who is involved in this!" She seethed as she clenched her fists into two balls. However, she tried to remain calm as she turned towards Barbatos. At this point, she felt she could trust his lead more than Asmo's. From what it appeared, she did not have a choice in this matter. There was a feeling of anxiety within her. Would Lord Diavolo and Lucifer even go for this? Did they even know? The idea caused her to shudder.

"You do not need to be so anxious, Princess, Barbatos said he would help you and I will as well, we will lead you along and make sure you will not be hurt," he assured her. He had a calmer mannerism at this point as he spoke to her. He recognized that losing her virginity would be a big deal to her but he was able to help her with this.

"I just... I do not know how this is going to be possible..." she closed her eyes and took in a deep sigh.

"Miss Rayne, we will get through this together. And even though this has come unwarranted... he is able to help you in this matter as I am. I am assuming this is why he is here," he stated darkly as he turned to face Asmo with a bit of a dark look upon his face.

"I am the Avatar of Lust, after all, this is certainly my area," he said with a grin as he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rayne had figured out what she was meant to do in order to escape the game, she realized she had no choice but to forward with the mission in mind. Now that she knew that she had the help of Asmodeus and Barbatos, the young heroine strides forward in order to find and conquer the two bosses of the game, Lord Diavolo and Lucifer.
> 
> Would she have the stomach for it? For the sake of Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, Lucifer, Asmodeus, and herself, she could only hope she does.

"Hey, guys... Have you seen Beel?" came a voice from the entrance of Leviathan's room. Belphegor took the liberty of opening the door and peeking inside his room where he saw Satan and Levi gazing into Levi's computer screen. Satan was standing behind Levi and had a look of keen interest upon his face. "Huh? What is going on here?" he tilted his head before he walked into the room.

Normally, this would frustrate Levi. However, at this point, he was too focused on the screen. It was such a bold move and he was still feeling antsy about the possible consequences. He could not even bring himself to answer Belphie's question as he walked behind him and looked over his other shoulder as he stood next to Satan.

"We are pulling a wonderful plank on Lucifer and his beloved boss," Satan turned towards Belphie and gave him his signature mischievous grin as a wicked glint flashed within his eyes.

Belphie looked towards the screen. It showed Asmodeus, Barbatos, and Rayne. "Huh? How so? Is this another one of your weird simulator games?" He groaned as he stifled a yawn. He wanted to find Beel and take a nap, but for some reason, his curiosity for his brother's actions had caught his attention.

"This is unlike any other game, in order for them to win, Rayne has to... defeat the bosses, I am sure you can deduce who they are," Satan chuckled gently as he closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in his ingenious plan.

He twisted his lips slightly, "that makes no sense... how can she fight them? They are much stronger than her, how is that a prank, it will only get her killed," he groaned as he scratched his cheek slightly. "Pulling one over Diavolo and Lucifer sounds like fun, but I still cannot see where this is going."

Finally, Levi spoke up, the tension was too much and he could not handle it. "She is not fighting them!! Arrgghh!" His cheeks flushed as he looked away from his screen, "this is not that kind of game... she has to... has to... argggh!!" he could not bring himself to speak the words as he pressed his hands against his head in embarrassment.

Satan smirked and glanced towards Belphie. "She has to defeat them both with her body, in a more carnal sense," he then turned back towards the screen to monitor the current situation. "Levi here will manipulate the game slightly, but most of the work will be left to Rayne. But we are not heartless, we sent Asmo and Barbatos in to help her," he relayed as he glanced towards the screen. "Bring up Diavolo and Lucifer, Levi," he suggested, he wanted to see the look on their faces.

"Wow... Satan, that is... brilliant yet unsettling." Belphie frowned, but he watched as Levi pulled up the second screen on his other monitor. Despite how unsettling the idea was, he could not help but adore how irritated Lucifer appeared. As ever, Diavolo seemed to be enjoying himself. What a fool.

* * *

Why did he have to suffer such an irritating mockery? Lucifer's eyebrow twitched as he walked beside Lord Diavolo. Oh, how his brothers were going to pay for this, especially the ones that were behind such a farce. He was not even sure what the plan was, how would they get out of this situation. By this time, he knew there was a way to put an end to it. They had to complete some sort of foolish mission in order to reach the end of this 'game'.

"Well! The good news is I can sense Barbatos. If the others are with him, then they should be in this direction!" Diavolo said with a grin. He was having fun, in fact, he was having too much fun. No matter what situation he was in, he always preferred to see the positives, and if he could make a game out of it, the better!

"Good, it would be best if we wrap this up quickly. I assure you, I will find a suitable punishment for their transgressions..." Lucifer informed him as he glanced to the side. It was never too surprising whenever Lord Diavolo saw the fun side of everything, it was in his personality. Lucifer always held himself responsible for cleaning up his brother's mess when it came to their misbehavior.

Diavolo only chuckled slightly as he shook his head, "you really should relax a little. Since we are away from home for a moment, I see no reason to worry too much, we could have some fun! I know you certainly could use it" Diavolo spoke with an easy grin over his face before he gave a loud and affable laugh. 

Lucifer heaved a heavy sigh as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why can't you take this more seriously?" he shook his head and glanced towards Diavolo. The frown on his face was severe and he could never understand why Diavolo took such pleasure in such meandering moments. 

"Lucifer! I think out of everyone, and you know this to be true, you could surely afford to have a little fun. I think that is the thirty-seventh time you have sighed since we arrived!" he said as he shook his head yet he kept a lopsided grin upon his face. "So, enjoy yourself, it will only make it less appalling to you, I may even dare say that is an order," he chuckled as he followed Barbatos' energy deeper into the city.

"I hope you know that you can be insufferable at times," he spoke gravely as he shook his head. "We have no choice, it seems, we have to go along with whatever regulations have been set into place, I can only imagine how embarrassing it would be. I fear it might not be Levi who is behind it, although I know he has a hand in all of this," he replied solemnly. Levi was the only one who really had the know-how when it came to these silly games. 

If only Lucifer knew that two of his brothers were truly enjoying the looks on his face as well as the snide laughter that accompanied them.

* * *

By all that is holy and unholy combined. Rayne was still unable to process everything that was happening. The fact that she was the one who had to do this... this embarrassing task just so they could go home. She wanted to know who the hell was behind all of this so she could wring them up by their necks, of course, she felt that Lucifer would have gotten to them by this point. It would serve them right!! She would add salt to their wounds and there would be hell to pay, so to speak. She knew Barbatos was innocent in all of this just as she was. First Asmo and then Levi. She knew for a fact Lucifer and Lord Diavolo did not have a hand in this, Lucifer would never allow it.

"So wait, I have to... do this thing... so, now we know about it. Does Lord Diavolo and Lucifer know?!" she turned towards Asmo. Since he was part of this, she figured he would know. She was frightened of the answer and if they knew, she would be unable to look either of them in the eye. Her body was so tensed up as it was, how could she even dare attempt any acts of intimacy with them?

Asmo hummed as he turned to glance at Rayne. He had an easy smile on his face, "well, who is to know. It depends on how quick they are to figure out the details," he watched her but he could feel Barbatos' glare at the back of his head.

"Asmo, I swear on the Great Celestial King, if you do not tell me..." she glared at him and her purple eyes had heat behind them. As the saying goes, if looks could kill. Suddenly, she remembered a very crucial detail! "Asmo! I _order_ you to answer the question!" she kept her gaze onto his face as she awaited his response.

No fair. Asmo frowned as his face turned rather serious. "No, they are unaware, only we know since I am the only one who has the pamphlet for the game. That is not to say if they had the powers to seek the answer, but even Diavolo would be unable to find it out without questioning one of us." He turned to look away from her. That was a dirty move she made and it had spoiled all the fun.

Rayne sighed gently and closed her eyes as she placed a hand over her chest. That was a relief. "Hold on... wait, ah! I am such an idiot!" she exclaimed out loud and her eyes shot open as she glanced towards Asmo. Both Asmo and Barbatos watched her in a slight surprise from her sudden outburst. "Asmo! I **order** you to put an end to this game and return us home, at once!" She stopped walking and faced him entirely. 

Asmo could only stop in his tracks and turn to face her. This was getting even more boring each passing moment. However, at this point, fortune was on his side. "Sadly, Rayne, I cannot do that. As I mentioned before, it is out of my powers. The only way to get out of this game is to play through it and defeat the bosses." He said in a bit of a sing-songy tone. He then turned to continue walking forward towards their goal, or at least they hoped that is what it was.

"You have got to be kidding me... well, if this is a game, Levi is watching, yeah?" She watched Asmo's reaction. That had to have been the case. For every game, there was a person behind the controls. "LEVI!" she turned to the sky as if it was her way of speaking towards him. "I **ORDER** YOU TO BRING US BACK HOME AND TAKE US OUT OF THE GAME!" Her gaze was firey and the three of them stood there. 

And nothing.

Rayne stood in place and stared at the sky. Nothing was happening and there was no response. Was it not possible to make him bring them out of the game? Was he not sitting at the computer? "What gives..." she spoke in a defeated manner as her shoulders dropped slightly. She really had no choice.

"It does not work that way, my princess." Asmo hummed as he turned over his shoulder to glance at her, he had a thin smile over his lips." Unless you have the power to summon him here, you are unable to make any orders through a computer screen." He then stopped walking and turned towards her. He stepped forward and snuggled against her side and wrapped his arms around her dainty arm. She was so short it was so cute! "If you are so nervous, my dear, I could show you a few tricks and tips. I am sure it is overwhelming for someone with no experience, after all, they are the strongest within the Devildom!" he mused with a broad grin. "It is good to start with someone who can take good care of you and your needs," He had a bit of a dreamy look in his eyes as he continued on, "Besides, I am quite sure both of them are packing..." Asmo gasped once more as he felt the tug at his ear and Barbatos dragged him away from Rayne yet again.

"I am sure Miss Rayne has had enough of your advances, Asmo, can't you tell she is in a panic?" He spoke calmly as he easily tossed Asmo to the side and away from Rayne. "We are supposed to be helping her, not crowding her and making her uneasy," he had a thin-lipped frown as he walked towards Rayne's side. "I can only imagine how difficult this is for you, Miss Rayne, and I will be here to make sure you are not harmed." He placed his hand on the middle of her back as she began to walk again. He then shot a glare towards Asmo as he began to trail behind.

"Thank you, Lord Barbatos," she said with appreciation after she released a breath she did not realize she was holding. This situation was way above her head and she could not keep her thoughts cleared. "Let's go... I... we just need to get this over with. I hate you guys... so much," she spoke softly and towards Asmo. When she said, 'you guys' she was meaning the brothers who were responsible for this. The words were not directed towards Barbatos and he knew. 

Asmo pouted slightly, first, he had been pulled away from his princess, secondly, he had enjoyed the tug on his ear, and lastly, he did not like that Barbatos took the opportunity to get close to Rayne. He was not necessarily jealous, he just did not like it when the attention was not on him. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous.

As they walked, Rayne began to feel the sinking dread that there was truly no way out of this. This was going to happen and there were no loopholes to the game. She tried to rack up her brain to find out any other way out of this, but there wasn't. She then frowned and glanced back towards Asmo, "you seem so gung ho about this, why don't you do it?" She had a haphazard grin on her face at the idea.

"Oh, my princess! As much as I would _love_ to, I am sadly not the beautiful heroine in this story!" He tilted his head and closed his eyes with a broad grin on his face. It would have been an interesting idea, however, he would have preferred if he was the one being defeated in such a manner. Which was to say, he would rather have them take him over than being the one in control.

"I feel like I am part of a sick joke, and this is not funny," she murmured as she shook her head. Barbatos simply rubbed her back slightly in a platonic and comforting manner, one she appreciated. At least he was here to keep her well-grounded. 

"That is quite enough of that, Asmodeus, you have earned another week in my dungeon..." he spoke darkly as he pushed forward with Rayne. He had a feeling they were close to their destination.

"Oh, Barbatos! If that is what you think will make me stop, you will have to do better than that," Asmo grinned in reply as he crossed his arms over his chest. The idea alone was sending shivers up his spine.

Rayne stared darkly ahead and her head began to spin. But her mind thought of a wonderful idea, "Well, Asmo, two weeks chained up, huh? I imagine you would not sleep well, would be unable to bathe or take care of your hair. Your nails would grow out and you would not be able to have the opportunity to maintain them, not to mention the chains would be bad for your skin, also..."

"Okay! Okay! Please! No more! I get it!" He gasped at the thought. Maybe he did not think this through, "Fine, fine, I will behave," he muttered slightly. He did love the idea of being locked up and punished, but the thought of not being able to maintain his beautiful image scared him beyond anything else. Man, Rayne played dirty.

Rayne smirked as she finally got the upper hand, at least it was a small win in this situation. She closed her eyes as she took this quiet moment to prepare herself mentally. Rayne was so sheltered before her time in the Devildom and as Asmo mentioned, she was raised in a Christian household. She knew nothing when it came to intimacy and what was worse, it seemed her first time would be with a demon. No, with two demons. The thought caused her to shudder, which Barbatos felt.

Barbatos frowned as he looked ahead. "They are up ahead and close, I can sense them." He muttered gently as he raised his hand to her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I am sorry this is happening Rayne, but I will be of the utmost assistance as I can, besides, we also share a pact, and I will not see you harmed. It just would not do." He continued to assure her and hoped that it would calm her down, but he could understand if it did not.

* * *

"They are close, Levi. Change the paths so they are ushered to the end zone, also, when Diavolo and Lucifer arrive, finish the plan," Satan spoke with a grin on his face. His green-yellow eyes glimmered as he leaned in and placed his hands down, one pressed over the back of Levi's chair and the other on his desk. He saw how nervous Rayne was, but he knew eventually, she would be soothed, Asmo was to be in charge of that. Although, his advances towards her did make him slightly irked. But, in the end, it would be worth it. Barbatos was able to keep him at bay.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man..." Levi began to break out in a sweat as he typed in the commands. It caused the setting to change slightly and caused obstacles for both parties. They had no choice but to end up in the final level. This was embarrassing for Levi to even look at. Fortunately, with the pace they were walking, both parties would arrive at roughly the same time. Which only added to the effect they were going for.

Belphie was now laying on Levi's bed, he was lightly attending the conversation as he watched them. He was laying on his belly and had his pillow under his head. "I hope you guys do not get her killed, I mean, do you really think Lucifer would even let her get so close to her in that regard?" he frowned as he lazily watched them.

Satan shook his head and chuckled, "Well, not necessarily, for you see, that is why Barbatos is there. He would be able to prevent that from happening," he explained as he glanced towards Belphie. Surely, Satan would not mean to harm Rayne, but he knew that Barbatos would have the power to subdue them even within the game. 

He was quiet for a moment before pressing his head back over the pillow and nodding gently, "I hope it works, anyways, wake me up whenever they meet, I want to see Lucifer's face," he said with a bit of a sheepish grin before he placed his face against the pillow and closed his eyes, it did not take him very long to fall asleep.

Levi felt knots in his stomach at the idea. He kept second-guessing himself and even the idea, what if? What if Barbatos was unable to, he surely hoped he had a plan in mind should things go south. "Satan, I hope you're right!!" he groaned. He was very glad he had positioned his precious Ruri-chan figurines away from the monitor, he could not bear the thought of them even being exposed to the horrors that would occur within the game. Even if they were not real, he would protect them.

"Well, let's see what happens next," Satan grinned as he kept his attention on the monitor and watched each of the party members and their every move.

* * *

As Rayne, Asmo, and Barbatos walked forward, they had to stop for a moment. The buildings and scenery around them were slowly beginning to warp and change. Asmo took to Rayne's other side and both Barbatos and Asmo pulled her back in case anything were to come their way. Luckily, this did not seem to be the case.

"Damn it, Levi! What the hell are you doing now?!" Rayne once more yelled towards the sky. She huffed once it seemed to be over. The three looked around and observed the new scenery around them.

"Well, it appears we are only able to go this way now, I suppose they are growing rather impatient with us," Barbatos frowned slightly. "Well, then, let's go." He spoke gently as he remained by Rayne's side. He could feel how tense she was and it only got worse the more they walked. It made sense, the further along they walked, the closer they were to their mission, which even Barbatos had already admitted was too much for the young human. It was severe that the brothers had roped in the Young Master within their games, but to get this human involved with such a lewd intent, it did not settle well with him. 

Rayne took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "yes, okay... thank you Lord Barbatos." She spoke slightly, the fire was draining from her spirit as she walked along. Up ahead, the trail led them into a building. She bit her lower lip and proceeded forward with Asmo and Barbatos on either side of her. Asmo remained quiet, he would concentrate on building his energy, he knew she would need every bit of his powers to lead her through her journey.

The three walked forward and entered the room. Behind them was another trail that led here and much to Rayne's pleasure, Lord Diavolo and Lucifer had yet to arrive. "Okay... I am sure they will be here soon... God... Celestial King... whatever!" she felt her nerves take over while she walked deeper within the room. She knew she should have stayed by Barbatos and Asmo, but she needed a moment to collect herself. She was stronger now than she was when she first arrived to the Devildom, but this was beyond her comprehension. 

"I need to know... will it hurt?" she turned to face the two of them. She knew when it came to losing their virginity, it would hurt some women. And she would not just be losing her virginity to anyone, she was going to lose it to the rulers of Hell.

Asmo had a serious look on his face, "It would. Yes, however, Rayne. You do not need to worry, I will help you with that," he explained gently as he walked over to her side. He placed a hand carefully against the top of her arm.

Rayne felt a flare of annoyance, "I told you! I am not practicing this with you! I don't even want to do this! But to leave the game I have no choice," she pulled away from his touch and turned her back on him.

"No, Rayne. that is not it. I can ease you with my powers, it will hurt at first, but the moment it happens, my powers will soothe and ease it, and the only thing you will feel after that will be a pleasure you could never even imagine, I promise you," He slowly and gently pressed up against her back and turned her towards the doors. It would soon be time.

Barbatos heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. He knew what Asmo was doing, he was prepping her and easing her tension. "Well, they are close, I can feel Lord Diavolo's presence." He turned to face Rayne, "As much as I detest this, I will use my powers to keep them in a weakened state, that way they, or rather Lucifer, will not be able to attack you on reflex, I can only imagine he would not enjoy such a scenario." He spoke as he looked towards Rayne. His words were more than sincere.

She took a deep breath and glanced towards the ceiling. She felt warmth throughout her body. Was it Asmo's powers? It was settling her nerves and it allowed her to think straight. "Okay... I understand but... how do I even begin?" she leaned against Asmo's calming touch as her eyes focused on the door.

Asmo kept his hold on her, his delicate fingers rubbed up and down her arms as he transferred his powers over her body, "it will come to you, trust me, Rayne. It is frightening now, but just follow your instincts and listen to your muses, Rayne, let your body act on its own, do not fight any urges you will feel," his words were soothing as he spoke into her ear. This was his domain and he knew exactly what to do.

Her body relaxed and her mind cleared even more. She bit her lower lip as she channeled his powers through her and her eyes watched as they had appeared. Lucifer and Lord Diavolo walked into the door and Lucifer did not look happy.

Lucifer had a very cross look upon his face once he set his sights on the three, but he had his ruby gaze set onto Asmo. He was holding Rayne from behind and he could not fathom why he was doing this. He then looked around the room, there was a large bed as well as a collection of curious items around the room. In all honesty, it looked like a sex dungeon. This only added to his ire. Was Asmo trying to make moves on Rayne? Was this why there were brought here? No, that did not make sense. If that was the case, they would not dare drag him along with this, especially not Lord Diavolo.

"Asmo..." he spoke in a quiet, yet dark, tone as his eyes turned back towards him. "What is going on here. I expect a prompt answer," he kept his eyes upon the Avatar of Lust. He sensed the aura he was putting over Rayne and it caused him to raise his brow.

Before Asmo was able to speak, Lucifer felt a change within him. As if on someone else's command, he felt his horns protruding from the side of his head and curled in its normal ram shape. His four wings burst from his back and spread themselves wide behind his back, each section flared out with all of their glory. His eyes widened, he did not call for the transformation. He attempted to pull it back, but for some reason, he couldn't. 

_What in the name of the Celestial King was going on?_

He turned towards Lord Diavolo and his eyes widened. It appeared even Lord Diavolo had transformed into his demon form as well. His tanned skin was even darker as was his red hair. His horns had protruded from his head and the ornated tips curved forward. His black and red bat-like wings were spread and shared the same decorations on the tip of his wings that were upon his horns. The black tattoos upon his sides were more than visible as his entire majesty was dressed in his usual dress when it came to the transformation.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Lord Diavolo spoke as he pressed his brows together. What was rather worrisome was the fact that he was unable to return to his human form. He turned and looked towards Barbatos. "What is going on here, Barbatos?" He questioned his steward calmly.

Even Barbatos speech failed him. He did not want to admit what was about to occur and he glanced down slightly.

"We are in a game, and in order to escape, we have to defeat the bosses, which is you two," Asmo spoke gently from behind Rayne. He kept his grip over her as he felt the spell was near completion. That would conclude the first phase, then he would have to work on phase two, he needed to prep the three with something that would make this event go over as smoothly as possible.

"Asmo... what have you done..." Lucifer spoke darkly. He did not know how a battle benefitted him and his brothers. He wanted to ignore the decoration of the room but he had a very bad feeling about it.

He could ignore it for all he wanted, they were in for quite the rude awakening.


	3. Little Lamb and the Two Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Rayne was confronted by Lord Diavolo and Lucifer as they met up in the 'final level'. She was nervous until Asmo calmed her nerves by using his powers on her. Both Lucifer and Lord Diavolo wanted to know exactly what was going on, for they were rather clueless as Rayne was when she first entered the game. 
> 
> It was time for the heroes to begin the battle of sorts against the bosses. How could Asmo and Barbatos assist Rayne as she stood before the mightiest demons within the Devildom?

Oh boy, things were getting good. Satan let out a chuckle as he watched Asmo work his magic to calm Rayne down. "Phase one and two complete, they are in position and now we wait. I wonder how they are going to explain to them how to beat the game," he pressed his lips together as he kept his eyes on the screen. "Oh, that is right." He turned towards Belphegor, "hey Belphie, you are missing it, you need to see Lucifer's face right now." He spoke towards his napping brother.

It was almost as if the mere mention of Lucifer's current situation had brought Belphie from his nap. He rose from the bed and glanced towards them. "Sweet," he muttered before he pulled himself from the bed and dragged his feet over towards the computer desk to stand next to Satan and Levi. He stood behind Levi's other shoulder as he glanced onto the screen. He saw Lord Diavolo and Lucifer in their demon forms. Man, the look on Lucifer's face was priceless. He gave a dark chuckle as he enjoyed the scene. "Do they know yet?" He switched his gaze from the screen and towards Satan.

"Not quite yet, but they are about to find out, one way or another," Satan grinned as he kept watch over the screen. "I had Levi set it up so they are in their demon forms, to make it more interesting," he chuckled slightly as he stood up straight.

There was a knock at the door and Satan turned towards the direction, "come in," he simply said and he was curious as to who it was.

"Hey, have any of you seen Belphie?" Beel poked his head in and asked, "Oh, hey Belphie," he smiled as he looked around. He wondered why there were so many people in Levi's room, that did not happen often, no wonder he could not find anyone. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. He noticed that Levi had a game pulled up, what could be so interesting that half of his brothers had decided to crowd into Levi's room? He crossed the room and stood behind Levi's chair and glanced into the computer screen. He saw Lucifer and Lord Diavolo standing in their demon forms on one side of the room and on the other side was Rayne, Barbatos, and Asmo. That meant the other two brothers were in the game. His brows furrowed as he watched for a moment. "What is going on here?" He asked with great curiosity.

"Levi and Satan have managed to get Diavolo and Lucifer as well as the rest into this game, it is a simulator or whatever," Belphie began to explain as he stifled a yawn. "They are stuck in the game until they complete their mission," he added before glancing towards his twin for a moment. "It is Rayne, Barbatos, and Asmo against Lucifer and Diavolo," he further explained before setting his gaze back to the screen. He really wanted to take another nap, but for the time being, he was enjoying the expression on Lucifer's face. It was as if it was fuel for him. However, he did decide whenever things began to get weird, he would elect to nap in Levi's bed.

Beel had a look of concern when his eyes fell onto Rayne, who was being held by Asmo from behind. "But... even with three people, that is not a fair match up. Lord Diavolo and Lucifer are sure to win, have you two really thought this over?" He kept watch, he did not like where this was going. 

Levi closed his eyes and tilted his head forward slightly. How many times were they going to have to explain it every time another brother appeared? How many times would he have to hear it? Levi did not know why he let Satan talk him into this. It made him anxious and the longer he watched, the more sympathy he felt towards Rayne. She was going to hate him! He heard everything she had said and it made his chest tighten in guilt. He could not even bring himself to try and explain the details to Beel. He shook his head before turning towards the screen once more and watched as the 'characters' shared some dialogue.

"It is not a battle in a sense of fighting, Beel," Satan began to explain, he could feel Levi's unease. However, it did not matter, they needed Levi in case things went south. "Rayne is cast as the heroine, she needs to defeat Lucifer and Diavolo in a more primal sense than just fighting, although there will be a battle of sorts," he explained. However, he should have known that Beel would not understand his meaning.

"Primal? Like a food eating contest?" Beel looked completely clueless but the sound of a food eating contest caused his eyes to glaze over and his stomach to rumble. He needed food.

Belphie sighed gently and shook his head, "no, Beel, no food." This seemed to make Beel frown. "She has to win by completely dominating Lucifer and Diavolo by having sex with them, apparently, beating them means that she needs to make them submit to her sexually." He explained in a boorish manner. He wondered how she would even begin.

"Oh..." Beel trailed off, but then it hit him and his eyes widened. "Why?" He asked simply, he did not like the sounds of this idea and began to feel more concern for Rayne. She was such a tiny human and he knew she had no magic whatsoever. What could she do to refrain from being hurt? Any movements made on Lucifer, at least, would make him react and possibly kill her.

Satan tilted his head and he could sense Beel's worry. "It is a prank, we wanted to outfox Lucifer and put him in a situation that he has no control over." Satan further explained. "But don't worry, Asmo and Barbatos have been sent in to keep her safe and with their powers, she should be able to do this, it is like a game, they require teamwork." If the situation played out as Satan envisioned it, it would go without too many problems. Besides, it was not a prank to hurt Rayne in any sense, it was to hurt Lucifer's pride considering this would demean not only his image but his beloved boss as well.

This did not settle Beel's nerves as he watched. It made sense that Asmo was there, but would Barbatos do anything against his boss to help? It seemed grim and he did not understand why it made his brothers so happy. He just hoped that no one would get hurt. He did not like this, but he only watched quietly. 

"Well, let's keep watching, it looks like it is getting good," Satan smirked as he kept his attention towards the screen.

* * *

"From what I am gathering, in order to leave this ludicrous game, you three have to defeat Lord Diavolo and myself, what are you trying to gain from this? I can assume Levi is behind it, but who else?" Lucifer asked with a quiet rage as he watched the three before him. He could only guess who it was, but he did not want to be right. With this in mind, he did not want this to even occur since it disrupted Lord Diavolo's important work. 

"Well, that does not seem to be very fair, if we are to fight, then why is Rayne here? It would be most bothersome to bring any harm to her," Lord Diavolo crossed his arms and frowned. It would not do well to harm any of the exchange students in his program, he would not have it. "I would request that we leave her out of this, if we are to supposedly battle, then she will not participate," he interjected with a nod. He was not entirely sure how they would beat Lucifer and himself, but he set his terms.

Asmo kept his grip over Rayne's shoulder when he felt her shudder. "Sadly, Lord Diavolo, she must be the one to beat you, we are only here as support." He spoke in a somber tone. It would work, he would channel his energy into her until she was completely calm.

"What?" Lucifer spat as he watched Asmo, "You cannot be serious. You all have gone too far, and when we get out of here, you are all going to pay," he scowled. Every brother would pay for the trouble they have caused. It was sounding even worse, Rayne had absolutely no power to even fend off lesser demons, she would never be able to beat Lord Diavolo and himself. "Even if we do not fight back, I cannot promise that I would not attack out of reflex if she even tries anything." His face was twisted with a fury that even he could not conceal. "Asmo, I order you to put an end to this game, right now," his aura grew around his body, a light purple hue surrounded his demonic appearance.

"I already tried, they cannot end this game and they are right, it has to be me..." Rayne spoke up. She had her eyes closed and her face was red. Asmo's energy did help her, she was able to speak calmly. The worst had yet to happen. She needed to let them know what it was she had to do. "I have to do this," she reinforced as she opened her eyes and quietly watched Lord Diavolo and Lucifer for a moment. This was tough enough as it was, but seeing them in their most powerful forms did not help. 

"Lucifer. I do not know what your brothers were thinking..." Lord Diavolo then spoke. He felt the truth from Rayne as she spoke and he even sensed something even deeper. He did not fail to notice the suggestive decoration of the room. He had a bad feeling about this and it even caused his usual light manner to harden slightly. "Rayne, what is it you have to do?" He finally asked her. He would get the answer.

Rayne closed her eyes and looked back towards Asmo. What could she even say? She knew she was unable to lie to Lord Diavolo, he had a powerful sixth sense which allowed him to know if someone was lying or not. She steeled her resolve and turned to face them. Her amethyst eyes set onto his face as she collected her nerves. "I have to make you two submit sexually and I have to best you in every sense of the matter..." even though she was able to speak in a calm tone, her face was still beet red.

Lord Diavolo and Lucifer's eyes widened in tandem. Even they were left speechless at what she had said. Lucifer's wings spread wide as he set his sights on Asmodeus. He was not amused. " **Asmo** , this is crossing the line. Rayne? Are you behind this as well?" he switched his gaze towards her and there was venom in his words.

"She is not, Lucifer," Lord Diavolo spoke softly as his golden eyes set onto him. He did not need to explain how he sensed the torment Rayne felt from just saying those words. "There is no way of getting out of this game, she has already tried." He turned and looked towards the ground. Would he be able to even indulge in this? It was not his image he was necessarily worried about, he worried that this would hurt Rayne, she did not seem to be willing to do this.

Lucifer, on the other hand, would have an impossible time allowing her to make him submit. No one makes him submit against his will. This was beyond comprehension. His brothers had undoubtedly crossed the line this time, it was sickening, embarrassing, and without a doubt the most unintelligent deed even for his brothers. They were going to **die**. He could not even bring himself to apologize to Lord Diavolo, there was nothing he could verbalize that would even be fitting enough to be sufficient. He placed his hand over his mouth and turned around and closed his eyes. He had to contain himself for all he wanted to do was strangle Asmo right then and there. 

No matter how much he tried to keep his composure, Lucifer felt flares of energies from his body and the desire to lash out was palpable. He turned and glared at Asmo, his eyes were glowing a deep crimson color as he seethed. He noticed that Asmo had shifted into his demon form. His ridged horns protruded upwards from his head and his four small bat wings extended from his shoulder blades. He also noted that Barbatos had shifted as well. His black horns that looked like skeletal appendages perched forward from the side of his head and his long black and turquoise tail slinked down behind his legs. What were they planning now?

Asmo stepped back from Rayne, she was as calm as she could be at this point and he needed to work on the next phase. Now that he was in his demon form, he faced the three and closed his eyes. There was an aura coming from his body that covered them entirely. It would take a while to complete and Barbatos knew this.

With a heavy sigh, Barbatos looked towards Lucifer and Lord Diavolo. However, he hesitated and looked at Lord Diavolo. He held his Lord's gaze for a few moments before Lord Diavolo gave him a resolute nod. This reassured him there would be no repercussion from his Lord. He raised his hands and kept his gaze on the two Lord's before an aura wafted from his palms and covered them.

Once she felt Asmo's aura, Rayne's eyes widened. Her body slowly began to warm exponentially, her cheeks began to flush and it traveled towards the back of her neck. Her skin was crawling and the small hairs around her body began to rise. Her eyes dilated and her heart rate increased while she felt an overwhelming sensation within her skirt. Beneath her skirt and in her panties, she could feel a sort of secretion slowly pooling. She had to fidget to get used to the feeling as an involuntary soft whine escaped her lips.

As Asmo's energy worked on prepping Rayne, Lord Diavolo and Lucifer felt the effects of the same aura. Due to Barbatos' power, they were gently guided towards the bed, which Lucifer fought against. But it was no use. Once the back of their legs hit the edge of the bed, they felt their powers leaving their body. Any superhuman strength, magic, or physical powers left them to fall back onto the bed and leave them to writhe as they began to feel the same amount of arousal that had taken over Rayne. They were able to move their limbs, but they would be left defenseless, in a sense.

Lucifer felt an uncomfortable twinge within his trousers as they quickly grew tight. His eyes began to glow from lust rather than anger, even though there was a lingering bit of his fury. His body felt heavy, even though he was in his demon form, he was unable to sit up. It was as if there was a weight in his chest even though he was able to move his limbs. Was this Barbatos' doing? They did say that he and Asmo were sent here to help Rayne. His clairvoyance of thought began to dissipate as he felt his body succumb to the sensation of sheer lust, without his own magical barriers, even he could not ward off Asmo's power. His breath hitched as his body continued to writhe uncomfortably over the top of the large bed with satin sheets.

Much like Lucifer, Lord Diavolo felt his own erection coming into fruition. He did not feel as much discomfort since his pants were loose and baggy. An obvious large bulge appeared at the front of his pants which caused his white and gold sash to rise upwards. The size of the erection only cemented Asmo's words when it came to how large they were. Since they were in their demonic forms, they were larger than usual. He felt the sensation of blood running through his veins as he bit his lower lip gently. Any trace of thought he tried to retain only slipped into the void as his mighty lust took over. His jaw clenched as a fang dug into his lower lip.

"It is time," Asmo spoke gently towards Rayne as he shifted his gaze towards her. His own eyes were half-lidded as he watched her. He could feel and smell the lust in the air, as the other demons were able to. "Just follow your desires, let them help you through, Rayne," he glanced towards the two greater demons as they lay prone on their back. He kept the flow of his aura over the three until he knew it would no longer be necessary.

Now that Rayne was overcome by the lust, her worries slowly evaporated and she set her purple eyes on the two men. She observed their appearance and looked over their horns and then over their wings. Her feet carried her across the room until she stood at the side of the bed. She was unsure where to start, but she knew what she had to do. She slowly began to unbutton the jacket to her RAD uniform while she watched them. Once all the buttons were unfastened, she knelt in between them and threw the jacket to the floor behind her. There was a glazed look over her eyes as she shifted her gaze between their faces. She was actually doing this.

Both Lucifer and Lord Diavolo's eyes were glued onto her the moment she crawled onto the bed. In their new state, the desire to pounce her was great within them. Even Lucifer felt his breathing increase and despite his position and pride, he could not doubt this to be the case. 

Lord Diavolo's golden eyes were glowing as he watched her strip. First went the jacket that had the badge of his illustrious school. His eyes gazed at her fingers as she worked on removing the ribbon from around her neck and threw it to the side. His chest tightened as he smelled the lust over her skin, it was the mixture of her pheromones as well as what was pooling within her panties. He removed his lower lip from between his teeth and felt his own body moving, he wanted to reach out towards her.

Glowing ruby eyes were set on her figure as they trailed the fingers that slowly unbuttoned her uniform shirt. Ever so slowly, her shirt parted and he caught a glimpse of her covered breasts. The tightening in his pants was almost to the point of great discomfort. He tried to reach for his pants, he had a mighty need to release himself from the confines of his pants. 

"Now, now, all in good time," Rayne said in a soft, sultry voice as she saw how Lucifer's hands were twitching as well as where they were headed, this caused Lucifer to stop and stare at her in wonder mixed with irritation. Where the _hell_ did that come from? She did not think she would be able to say such a thing but she was allowing herself to do as Asmo suggested and follow her instincts. She pulled her shirt off over her dainty frame and threw it to the floor. For a short stack, she had a decent-sized bust which was a size C cup. Her hands reached back and unclasped her bra which fell from her frame and was discarded along with the rest of her clothes. She now knelt between them with only her skirt and stockings. 

"Insolent... little..." Lucifer seethed the words but his voice was then caught in his throat as his eyes fell over her breasts. Her nipples were firm little cherry colored buds that were erect with the sexual energy. His eyes widened as he felt a new desire to reach out and grip them with his gloved hand. He wanted to see his hands grasp them and massage them gently as those lovely nipples rolled in between his thumb and finger.

An involuntary low growl escaped Lord Diavolo's mouth as he watched how she teased them. He reveled in seeing the delicate human kneeling beside him. He had always found humans to be quite beautiful in a sense, they were like flowers with their vibrant beauty that would quickly fade within time. Behind her words and expressions was a light of purity that he felt within his being. It only drove him despite himself. His mind was already placing her in compromising positions that only drove his lust further. As ever, he was trying to find the positives in every situation.

Usually, Rayne would have felt extremely shy at exposing herself in this way, but the energies she felt quelled her usual timid nature. She felt her body burn as she looked over each of their faces. Many needs and desires were overwhelming her body all at once. She exhaled a deep breath before she allowed herself to move. She lowered her body over the top of Lucifer and pressed her lips hungrily over his strong lips. It was chaste at first, it was her first kiss, after all.

The sudden movement caused Lucifer to tense, but his body eased up as he felt her supple lips against his. He let out a low growl as he felt how subdued the kiss was. This would not do. He pressed his face against hers and felt his own hunger rising and he parted his lips to consume her lips. His tongue invaded her mouth with fevered fury. His hand twitched and he had limited movement, but her legs were right next to him so he pressed a red gloved hand over her thigh and gave it a squeeze as he dug his fingertips into her flesh. 

With the sudden invasion of her mouth, Rayne softly gasped into the kiss, but she did not pull away. She met his kiss and kept up with the pace. She did, however, reach down for his hand and gripped it with her dainty hand. Rayne raised his hand from her and pulled his arm over his head as far as she was able to reach and pinned it against the bed. Rayne was now hovering over his body as she met his kiss. Her nails dug into the flesh of his wrist when his sleeve raised away from the top of his glove. This had warranted him to bite her lower lip which caused her only a twinge of pain that quickly turned to pleasure. She released a soft moan into the kiss before she pulled her head away to free her lip from his grip as it tugged gently before his hold of her was released.

Lucifer saw how red her face was and observed her as she panted. He needed more and he was feeling himself growing impatient with how she was teasing. He nearly forgot that this was only a game, at this moment, he could only think of releasing his pent up frustrations. The only gentle reminder was how he was unable to move his body from the bed.

When she finished kissing Lucifer, Lord Diavolo watched as she set her sights onto him. He had a more blissful expression over his face as she neared him. He knew it was his turn and would forgive her for choosing Lucifer first. The moment their lips connected Lord Diavolo was ready to accept and return her kiss which matched her fevered motions. His strong tongue pressed into her mouth and met with her soft organ. His kiss was less rough and filled with more passion. Fortunately, his large hand was able to reach as it found her plump rump and pressed against it gently and he felt the perfect ration of fat and muscle against his stronger hand. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer as his hunger grew. He hummed gently into the kiss as he reveled in the flavor of her kiss.

He fought against his invisible bonds as he softly growled, Lucifer's eyes trailed over her body as her attentions were now on Lord Diavolo. There was a flicker of jealousy within his eyes as he wanted her to himself. He wanted her body on his and then he would find a way to release the holds of the bonds to completely and utterly devour her. 

Lord Diavolo's actions became even friskier and he even noted that his binds were not as restrictive as Lucifer's were. His thumbs traced along the bottom of her skirt before he ran his large hand between the fabric and her flesh. His large hand rubbed over her ample ass until his thick fingers pressed into her panties. Before he could venture further, he felt Rayne's hand wrap around his wrist after she reached behind her. Just as with Lucifer, she pulled his hand from herself and over his head and pinned it down. After she pulled from the kiss, he had an impish grin on his face as he gazed into her eyes. He made no more movements for now as he found himself feeling amused.

"It seems you are enjoying yourself more than I would imagine, Rayne," he spoke in a low lusty tone. He unabashedly enjoyed the sight of her nude torso and licked his lower lip. His mannerisms were light and playful and he felt he was able to relax in this unique circumstance. He would let her set the pace, but that did not mean that he could not have fun with it.

His words caught her off guard, but only for a moment. She had to remain in control, but with her lack of experience, she could only follow her instincts. She would make sure she gave both men equal attention while following her muse. She crawled from Lord Diavolo and back in between them while she looked over them for a moment and thought about what to do next. As if on their own, her fingers trailed towards Lucifer's body. She pressed her palms gently over his stomach before tracing the details of his outfit. She then straddled his lower stomach. Her lust-filled eyes looked into his face and she noted his expression was mixed between torment and desire. She bit her lower lip as she gripped the collar to his cape and pulled him up into another fevered kiss.

Despite himself, he met her kiss and closed his eyes. He attacked her mouth with his tongue as his hips squirmed from behind her, if only she would slide down just a bit further, he could press his confined erection in between her skirt. A low groan escaped his lips as he deepened the kiss, his tongue lashed out in her maw before he took her tongue in between his teeth. This game would eventually come to an end, and when they were back in the real world, he would make her pay.

As they kissed, Rayne pulled the collar apart and rolled it over his shoulders and down his back. She pulled from the kiss and gazed into his eyes. Her gaze turned towards his cape and she carefully rolled it down after she placed a hand over the top of his shoulders and pressed the front of his chest against her bare breasts. Rayne was careful in pressing the material over his wings to where they were free. She climbed over him but kept his body upright so she could crawl behind him and carefully pull it over his wings completely. Once the cape was free, she crawled back to his side and worked on pulling it from underneath him with his assistance. He moved his hips about and raised it slightly so it could promptly be removed.

"Be careful with that," he growled as he watched her pull it free. He clenched his jaw as he watched her throw it to the floor with the rest of her discarded clothes. "You... are going to pay for that," he seethed in a low voice as he kept watching her. 

She turned to face him and had a coy grin over her lips before she began to work on unfastening his jacket. "Lucifer, is that a threat or a promise?" she responded in a sultry voice. She then hummed as she removed his jacket and shirt in the same manner and she was careful with his wings. However, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She ran her fingers along the top of his feathery wings which he responded with a gasp followed by a low moan. Oh. That was interesting. She watched him as she repeated her actions and noted the look of ecstasy over his face. So their wings were sensitive, this was good to know.

Now that his top matched her own, she noticed how ripped he was. His physique was not as broad as Lord Diavolo's, but he was still very much fit. She had never seen so much of his flesh before, which reminded her. She reached over and pulled off his tight red gloves. The shirt, jacket, and gloves joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. She then raised his hand and pressed his palm over her cheek as she straddled his stomach before looking into his eyes. It felt warm and pleasant over her flesh.

Lucifer grit his teeth as he watched her. He was already planning on what he was going to do to her when they returned, she would be chained and cuffed every day after school if he had his way. He even thought of using his whip on her. This only drove him forward as he tried to will his hand from her cheek if only to roughly seize those breasts that were taunting him. "Rayne, you have no idea what you are in for," he growled as his body squirmed under her. 

"Once more, Lucifer, is that a threat or a promise?" she bit her lip as she turned her head into his hand and pressed kisses over it. Rayne did not know why, but she was fully enjoying the power she had over him at this moment. She felt as his fingers curled over her face and she turned her face to catch a finger in between her teeth and she bit gingerly. 

His eyes widened at the notion. He had never seen her act this way, to be so bold with her actions against him. His eyes began to glow even brighter as he bore his gaze into her soul. However, his hand was released and fell back to the side as he watched her adjust herself and was now straddling him with her bare back facing him. 

Rayne began to remove the sash around his hips and easily pulled it from under him and threw it onto the floor, a clinking sound was heard as the metal chains hit the floor. She felt his protests under her with how she was handling his articles of clothing. This did not seem to bother her as she began to unfasten his pants. His hips were wriggling which actually helped her slide them down his legs. She then hopped off of him and crawled in between his legs to pull them past his knees and to his ankles. She made quick work of removing his shoes and socks and she removed his pants completely.

Now he was only left in his boxers, he no longer felt the pain of his confined cock. His erection pressed up against his boxers and it was made apparent to the size he was packing. He glanced down and watch her crawl between his knees. He tried to press back his desires for what he wanted her to do at this moment. Lucifer refrained from saying it, but he quietly demanded her to release his demonic glory as she placed her supple lips over his mass. He longed to see her choke down his cock and give it the attention it deserved for her teasing actions. His eyes widened when he saw her crawl from between his legs and towards Lord Diavolo. _Insolent human. You will pay._

"I believe it is now your turn, my Lord," she spoke as a grin curved over her face. Even with all of her teasing, the sensation of lust was still strong within her. The power she held over the strongest demons of Hell only drove her, she fell into her role all too well. 

Lord Diavolo could only grin at her change of character which he found himself enjoying very much. "Very good, I was hoping you did not forget about me," he teased her playfully. He saw how she teased Lucifer and the expressions that crossed his face. He could tell Lucifer was enjoying it in his own ways, even with how she teased him so.

"I could never forget about you," she cooed as she straddled his thicker abs. She could feel his perfect Adonis belt against her inner thighs as she glanced towards the ornated jewel that decorated his broad chest. She bit her lower lip as she grabbed him by the collar around his neck and pulled him up in the same fashion that she did with Lucifer's cape. 

He cheerfully obliged her whims as he leaned forward to meet her lips immediately. His hand found purchase over the top of her plump thighs as he reveled in the flavor of her kiss. He closed his eyes as he felt her working on the choker around his neck. When it was unfastened she unhooked the golden bat shaped ornated jewel on his chest. Once it was free, she pulled the chains as well as the fuzzy boa over his horns. She heard his moans against her kiss and she pulled away to remove the rest of his attire before throwing it to the side. It seemed their wings were not the only thing that was sensitive. After she discarded his ornated attire to the floor, she gazed over the black tattoos that ran down his chest and over his sides. Her fingers trailed over one of them gently which caused his breath to hitch. She grinned as she raised her eyes towards his horns and she bit her lower lip.

Rayne reached out to gently grip the tip of his horns and heard his low groan. She was testing it out and traced her fingers over his horn until it reached the base where it connected with his dark red hair. He reacted in a more fevered fashion and it caused her to believe they were more sensitive at the base. Rayne was definitely learning and taking mental notes.

Lord Diavolo's breath hitched and he gave a low growl, "be careful, little lamb, I cannot say that I will not be able to break this hold on me and spring onto you." He spoke with a grin as he felt the twitch in his cock. This caused his hips to wriggle from behind her. He stuck his tongue over his bottom lip and winked at her as he leaned in, but before he could taste her lips, he felt her hand on his chest and he was guided back down against the bed. "Rayne, I had no idea you were such a cock tease," he grinned mischievously up towards her.

"How else am I going to have you begging for more?" she raised her brow and found his teasing manner to be entertaining, to say the least. It was as if Lucifer and Lord Diavolo were polar opposites, at least in this scenario. She watched as his grin widened and his eyes flashed. 

Rayne adjusted her position and turned around over his abs. Her panties were soaked at this point and he could feel the heat and her mess over his lower abs. She then began to work on his baggy black pants and pressed them past his hips. Much to her surprise, she felt his erect cock spring up and press against her breasts which left a speckle of precum against her skin. So he preferred to go commando. Her eyes widened as she sat up a bit to observe his absolute size. Even in her horny state, her blush deepened. However, the tattoo over his thighs that led down his legs caught her attention and she noted that it had the same patterns as the tattoo upon his torso. 

Lord Diavolo grinned as he looked up towards the ceiling and bit his tongue with a fang gently as he reveled in the sensation of her flesh against the head of his cock. He could feel her slight hesitation before she moved in between his knees to remove what remained of his clothes. She then stood up at the foot of the bed and turned her gaze towards both of them. "Well, I suppose it is only fair," she spoke with a grin. She then settled in between Lucifer's knees. 

The heat was pooling in his core as Lucifer watched her. Even though he knew Lord Diavolo normally had fun with the majority of the situations he was in, but he felt he was enjoying himself **way** too much. He glowered towards her as he watched her shimmy herself until she was positioned between his thighs. He felt his cock throb from within his boxers the closer she got to him.

She had already seen the contents of Lord Diavolo's trousers as he reveled in the reveal, now it was Lucifer's turn. She could already tell he was packing before she slipped her fingers into the bands of his boxers. Rayne pulled them down his hips and watched as his demonic cock sprung out and in front of her. Once more, her eyes widened at his size. It was close enough to Lord Diavolo's size and she wondered how she was going to fit over them, but she remembered Asmo's words, he would make it work. 

Rayne could not lose her cool, she had to remain in charge, she had to 'defeat' them. She crawled from between his thighs and grinned as she settled herself in between their hips. They were positioned on either side of her perfectly so she would be able to reach them at the same time. Her muse told her what to do next. She licked both of her hands until she had enough cover her palms and fingers before she gripped both of their shafts. She noted both of their expressions.

Lucifer's breath hitched as he felt a feeling of ecstasy within his body and it showed on his face. He tried to keep it from reflecting over his features, but he could not help it. The feeling of her dainty hand over his absolute girth caused shocks of pleasure to shoot up his spine. His hips moved fervently under her touch and his body betrayed him as he began to buck his hips against her hand. 

Lord Diavolo withdrew his tongue back into his mouth as he closed his eyes and he gave a low groan. The sensations of her hand over his majesty sent his desires to raise as he remained composed. He trembled only softly at her touch before he opened one eye to watch her. He could tell she was enjoying herself and he could not wait to see where this would take them. He entertained a thought that this would not be the only time they would explore such activity.

After feeling their pulsing cocks within her grip, Rayne slowly began to stroke them. Their warm flesh over throbbing veins rubbed against her curled hands as she moved over them. Her thumb pressed over their heads and once it pressed over their heads, she felt the warm precum against her thumb. Low groans could be heard from both men as she worked them over. She smeared their precum down over their shafts as she continued to stroke their cocks. Rayne quickened her pace to test out the right speed as she worked them over. She was still learning.

Both of the demons moaned to her touch as they both began to buck their hips if only to feel more of her touch. They were both throbbing in their entirety against her hands and wanted more. No, they needed more. They would want all of her. The only problem was the fact that she was in charge. They both had the same thought. After the game, they would each have her on their own terms.

Barbatos and Asmo had watched everything from the sidelines as they kept their abilities on the players, so far, everything seemed to be working out in their favor. 

What Lucifer and Lord Diavolo did not know, was the smirks upon two of his brother's faces from his current state. Lord Diavolo's reactions, however, slightly surprised them. At least Lucifer was squirming.

It also seemed that Rayne was learning.


End file.
